Érase una vez un ser llamado mujer
by Genevieve Wundt
Summary: Puede que su género sea considerado el sexo débil, pero ella no lo es. Como toda flor delicada tiene una fuerte raíz que la sostiene de las brisas fuertes y de las tormentas apocalípticas. Sanae Nakazawa se enfrentará a situaciones que solo una mujer con carácter y corazón podrá soportar. Amor de mujer y amor de madre. Solo ella sabe cómo son sus reglas y cómo se deben seguir.
1. Chapter 1

**Érase una vez un ser llamado mujer**

Las relaciones sentimentales se han representado como una necesidad primordial en la vida de cada mujer durante siglos. Una casa, un esposo e hijos han sido la meta deseable más común entre las mujeres, pero hay que tener en cuenta hay en el mundo distintas clases de mujeres: Las que lo quieren todo, las que lo quieren todo a medias, las que no quieren nada y las que simplemente viven de tropezón en tropezón. Y entre esas mujeres encontramos a Sanae. Ella es una abogada de 30 años, con títulos en especialidades enfocadas al derecho. Goza de un gran trabajo y de una perspectiva que no acepta las típicas convencionalidades como un marido con casa en los suburbios e hijos con invitaciones de cumpleaños pegadas en la frente.

¿Quiere un esposo? Claro, pero uno que sea práctico, libre y que ni se le ocurra adentrarse en los suburbios. ¿Quiere hijos? Digamos que no es algo que le quite el sueño. Y también digamos que náuseas, vientre enorme, pies hinchados y gases constantes no son tan atractivos como para tener lidiarlos por nueve meses.

En fin, es una mujer del siglo XXI que fue criada por una fémina del siglo XX.

- ¿Así que terminó contigo de esa manera tan tonta? – La voz de Yukari Nishimoto tiene el "Te lo dije" implícito.

- Claro, ya sabes… No eres tú, soy yo; pero luego de su estúpida explicación de por qué ya no podíamos seguir juntos le confesé que sabía que se acostaba con la amiga de su hermana. Se quedó callado y yo le eché mi delicioso café helado en la cara, ¡Vaya desperdicio de calorías! – Sanae saca de su congelador un paquete de salchichas que expiraba dentro en cuatro días. No había dormido por llorar como una enajenada, no debería haber desperdiciado valiosas horas de sueño y cristalinas lágrimas por un ladino que no vale la pena, pero lastimosamente eso no lo decía sus ojos hinchados, cabello enredado y camisa de trabajo y pantis como sustituto de pijama porque la pijama quedó en segundo lugar cuando llegó a su casa a llorar.

- Linda… es un maldito – La castaña asiente.

- Lo sé, pero me duele – Intentó no volver a llorar – pero soy mujer y me duele. Y ahora debo alistarme para ir a trabajar ya que me pasé toda la noche llorando. Y sobreviviré.

- Lo sé – Corrobora su amiga – Ahora te dejó, Ryoko quiere vestirse sola. Te quiero, pasa un buen día.

Y así fue, luego de descartar un café helado, Sanae trabajó tranquilamente durante toda la jornada laboral, y una que otra vez derramaba algunas lágrimas.

- Escuché que terminaste con el tonto – La sinceridad de Gabriela le taladraba el cráneo.

- Le confesé que sabía lo de la amiga de su hermana y se quedó callado – Le comenta como el muy imbécil se quedó helado al verse descubierto.

- No me sorprende – Desde la pantalla de su Laptop Sanae podía ver la cara de inconformidad de la chica – Si no estuviese en Alemania le diría unas cuantas palabras.

- Estoy segura que sí - Sanae se pasa la mano por el rostro – Eres muy hiriente cuando te lo propones.

- Es un maldito – Lanza el insulto con fastidio.

- Lo sé – Corrobora – Pero haré borrón y cuenta nueva, por lo que mañana saldré a tomar algo yo sola.

- ¿Sola? – Gabriela la mira curiosa.

- Quiero respirar tranquila. Seis meses de relación y una infidelidad me han dejado sin un recuerdo de lo que es la soledad por elección propia.

- Por mí está bien que salgas – Se encoje los hombros – estás en tu derecho.

- Gracias… Tú siempre dándome motivación

- Al carajo, pásala bien –

- Gracias – Otra vez apreciaba su sinceridad – Me iré a dormir. Pasa un buen día por allá, y dale mis abrazos a Genzo.

- Igual, y con gusto se los daré – Sanae apaga su computador y se acuesta esperando con tranquilidad a que llegue un nuevo día.

La mitad del día fue igual, solo trabajo y mandar al diablo a su exnovio. Un poco de estrés acompañado del té verde que estaba aprendiendo a tomar con tal de borrar las ansias a café, ¡Ah! Y al ser viernes saldría a pasarla bien.

Recordaba lo que le había comentado a Gabriela lo de salir sola, por supuesto, era una gran idea, pero ella deseaba algo más… como a su buen amigo Hikaru keigo. El muy descarado había llegado a Tokio hace solo dos horas, y apenas pisó el suelo de la congestionada cuidad le ofreció salir, ella encantada le dijo que sí, pero antes quería pasar un rato sola por lo que le dijo que se encontraran en un bar diferente al que ella iría en dos horas.

Se sentó en una esquina alejada de la multitud masculina la cual se escudaba en sus jóvenes acompañantes o en sus tragos caros. Pidió un Whisky y se dedicó a escuchar al pianista en esas dos horas. Luego de tener esa parta satisfecha se concentró en Keigo.

Keigo parecía en verdad alegre de verla además de querer comérsela junto con su vestido verde pegado al cuerpo junto con sus tacones altos y cabello largo. Por lo que ambos encantados entraron al bar y se sentaron a hablar. Ella le comentó lo de su ruptura a su buen amigo y este se mostró atento. Tres tragos más y ambos ya se encontraban de camino al hotel de él.

Él no tenía que invitarla a cenar o llevarle flores. Ella no tenía que comportarse como una santa y hacerse la difícil. Ambos sabían lo que querían, y eso es sexo. Puro y sin compromiso.

Ella ya no llevaba bragas, y la corbata de él ya no existía.

Entraron a la habitación sin la típica prohibición de las recepcionistas en cuanto a las visitas.

Ella estaba tan excitada que su entrepierna palpitaba.

- Estoy viva – Pensó al momento de sentirla dar sus primeras señales de vida.

Ambos se besaron, se acariciaron y se quitaron la ropa. Él la estímulo. Ella le hizo lo que solo un hombre apreciaría. Él la penetró por delante y por detrás haciéndola gemir y venirse. Le puso los pezones arrugados y el clítoris baboso. Ella lo besó y le susurró obscenidades. Ambos se hicieron de todo. Ambos la pasaron increíble.

Una vez había dicho que le encantaba cuando los hombres se aprovechaban de las mujeres cuando estas se encontraban emocionalmente vulnerables ya que eso demostraba que los hombres eran igual oportunistas y manipuladores que las mujeres. Pero a ella nadie la había manipulado, Keigo no se mostraba oportunista. Él sabía lo que ella quería y se lo estaba dando… y fuerte.

Las pastillas se irían dentro de unos días, así solo le quedaba disfrutar de un poco de promiscuidad.

No había culpa por parte de ambos. Ella se vino, le dio las gracias y le preguntó cuándo se volverían a ver, luego ella salió de la puerta satisfecha. Sintiéndose una mujer.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Aquí traigo un nuevo Fic.

Tengo la esperanza que sea algo diferente y fresco para la sección, ya que mis historias y yo hemos estado alejados de CT por un buen rato. Además vine para dar a todos una perspectiva diferente de Sanae ya que los que nos vimos el anime o leímos el manga la vemos como un ser insípido y sufrido, pero esta vez la veremos como una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma, sensual e inteligente la cual tendrá que enfrentar desafíos. Sufrirá, pero eso no la hará decaer. Ella decidirá y hará lo posible por poner las reglas del juego.

El personaje de Gabriela Chams es propiedad de mi querida Katherin Loaiza, la cual la pueden encontrar y leer sus increíbles Fics en FF. La pueden encontrar como KaticaxKatika. Kathe, espero que el diálogo entre Sanae y Gabriela haya sido el adecuado para la personalidad de Gabi, además espero que no te moleste un poco de publicidad. Tú sabes que te quiero.

Hikari Keigo es el nombre de un personaje que inventé de rapidez como amigo sexual de la dulce Sanae. Tanto el Hikaru como el Keigo son de dos personajes de Prince of Tennis.

Espero que les guste y que me disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Cualquier reclamo será bienvenido.

Les mando Besos y Bendiciones

Fleur Genevieve.


	2. La Vida Te Da Bofetadas

**La Vida Te Da Bofetadas Cuando Menos Te Lo Esperas **

Una semana después de haberse acostado con Hikaru Keigo, Sanae recibe su llamada.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para llamar? – Bromea.

- Tengo novia, ya no podemos acostarnos cada vez vaya a Tokio – Sanae despegó la mirada de su laptop y se concentró en la llamada.

- Gracias por la advertencia, Keigo. Y la próxima vez que intentes meter tuss manos bajo mi falda las apartaré enseguida – Ya no podía esconder su rabia.

- Lamento no haberte saludado y lo de la restricción del sexo – Se Disculpa – Pero tengo la oportunidad de asentarme con una buena chica y no quiero arruinarlo.

- Voy a colgar – Le advierte la castaña – Y no soy una prostituta si eso es lo que insinúas.

- No lo hagas – Le pide – Es solo que no encontraba una manera más sutil de decírtelo, pero es que mi nueva novia encontró varios mensajes comprometedores que te envié días después de acostarnos, me gritó y me dijo que eres una zorra por acostarte con un hombre comprometido.

¿Comprometido? Pero qué mierda – Escupe con furia - ¿Te acostaste conmigo mientras esa chica te esperaba? Sabes qué, púdrete. Y cuando llegues a Tokio para hacer la mierda que sea, ni se te ocurra llamarme, porque te voy a meter el teléfono por el trasero y luego por la boca – Y con furia cuelga.

Dos hombres, dos decepciones. Dos hombres que la habían abandonado y humillado por mujeres "Mejores" que ella.

- Por qué te molesta si era un amigo de cama – Otra conversación con Gabriela, pero esta vez las uvas pasas que está comiendo no permiten que hable mucho o que muestre su tan característico sarcasmo – No tienes por qué sentirte deprimida.

- Pero mucho antes de que su nueva novia me llamara zorra yo era su amiga. Además de sexo habían conversaciones y cerveza – Está tan decepcionada.

- Hay muchos hombres en el mundo a los cuales les encantará pagar por una membresía en un motel y comprarte cerveza. Eres una buena chica – Ambas sonríen.

- Lo sé… Pero otra vez es viernes por la noche y no tengo nada que hacer ni con quién salir – Se lamenta.

- ¿Mañana no viajarás a ver a tus padres? -

- Diablos, es verdad, pasaré el mejor fin de semana de mi vida – El sarcasmo de su querida Gabriela se le está pegando.

- Al menos tú tienes a tu familia cerca –

- Oh, cállate – Refutó con confiancita - He intentado evitar ir a casa, mi mamá me preguntará por qué ya no estoy con el innombrable.

- ¿Y qué le dirás? – Pregunta curiosa.

- La verdad. El muy maldito me engañó con la amiga de 25 años de su hermana –

- ¡Ajá! – Sanae dio un salto asustada.

- ¡Hey! ¿Te picó algo? – Le pregunta molesta.

- Usaste la palabra maldito, ya estás acercándote más a nivel – Dice con satisfacción.

- Entonces entraré al baño y me lavaré la boca con mucho jabón -

- Oh, cállate, tú me amas – Gabriela parecía molesta, pero ambas sabían que era parte de su juego.

- Lo suficiente como para darte una paliza – Ambas ríen.

- Primero tendrás que golpear al innoble – Sanae lanza carcajadas, ya que a Gabriela le encanta insultar a Genzo diciéndole innoble.

- Lo noquearé – La reta.

Una hora de parla de femenina fue suficiente para informarse, consolarse y aconsejarse hasta la próxima vez que ambas se reunieran frente al computador.

Luego de apagar su computador Sanae se concentra en llenar el pequeño bolso de cuero con sus pertenencias para el fin de semana.

A la mañana siguiente, ya en el tren, Sanae se queja con Yukari.

- Esto es horrible. Odio viajar tan temprano – Se queja.

- Deja de quejarte, en menos de dos horas ya estarás acá. Dos horas en la que debes descansar lo suficiente para enfrentarte a tu madre – El papel de Yukari en la vida de Sanae era de ser su Pepe grillo, su conciencia; por lo que ante cada situación Yukari tenía un regaño o un consejo.

- Ajá – Responde sin ganas.

- Eres una mujer de treinta años. Deja de evitar a tu madre y dile lo que pasó – La regaña – Dejaré a Ryoko en casa de mis padres durante el fin de semana, por lo que podré ser tu apoyo moral.

- Te amo, pero eso no me consuela ni me tranquiliza – Yukari susurra una maldición.

- Entonces iré a tu casa con el fin de observar como tu mamá pela tu trasero como si fuese una banana – Touché, pensó Sanae.

- Ya no eres de ayuda – Sanae se ubicó en su cómoda silla.

- Solo busco darte uno de los dos lados de la moneda, tú verás cuál decides – Aunque Yukari intenta sonar como la mujer más miserable y manipuladora del mundo, era imposible cuando escuchaba a la pequeña Ryoko pedirle que le ayude a atarse los zapatos.

- Habla como quieras, pero sé que eres tan blanda como una cama de agua –

- ¡Deja de usar las camas de agua como ejemplo! – La reprende, pero a Sanae le encanta usar las camas de agua como analogía ya que sabía que son una de las pocas cosas que a Yukari le molesta.

- No es mi culpa que hayas tenido sexo por primera vez encima de una – Nakazawa no podía evitar reír.

- ¡Sanae, estoy enfrente de Ryoko! – La abogada escucha una silla rodarse – Ella puede escuchar lo que estamos hablando.

- Oye, yo tuve mi primera vez encima de una mesa de billar, y lo hice con un tipo que olía a ron y gasolina – La chica volvió a tocar su primera vez como una forma de consolar a su amiga haciéndole ver que lo de ella fue mucho más elegante – Y no cuenta que la mesa fuese suya. Y no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Al menos estuviste encima de una cama.

- Ante ti parezco una dama – Reconoce con ironía.

- ¡Exacto! – Sanae le encanta unirse al juego de la ironía y el sarcasmo que comienza por momentos con Yukari y Gabriela – ¿Y… podemos hablar de erotismo sucio y malas primeras vez en mi casa? Varias personas me están mirando mal – Yukari ríe.

- Adiós mesa de billar –

- Adiós cama de agua – Entre risas apaga el celular.

Dos horas después y varios Kleenex sucios producidos por su baba de sueño, Sane llega a Shizuoka.

- Soy yo o estás más gorda – Sane le da un golpe juguetón en el pecho a su hermano.

- Creo que eres tú – Ella se defiende. Él toma su pequeño bolso de cuero y lo mete en el auto.

- Solo espero que no botes por todo el camino gases de gorda – Bromeó.

- ¡Atsushi! – Grita molesta.

Veinte minutos pasaron entre insultos y bromas, antes de llegar a la casa de su infancia.

- Llegamos – Grita Atsushi.

- ¡Hola! – Ikuko Nakazawa recibe a su hija con un abrazo – Por fin estás en casa.

- Hogar dulce hogar – Recita mientras intenta esconder su nerviosismo.

- Y dónde está… - Sanae coloca la palma frente al rostro de su madre.

- No lo nombres – Le advierte.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Ikuko pregunta confundida.

Y llenándose de valor dice:

- Me engañó – Su madre abre la boca sorprendida – Con la amiga de 25 años de su hermana.

- Te dije que debías asegurarlo – Le reprocha.

- ¡No es un carro, mamá! – El motivo de por qué no venía tanto a casa toma más fuerza.

- ¡Tienes treinta! – Vuelve a reprocharle.

- Y dentro de poco cuarenta – Le informa con burla – Por Dios mamá deja de hacerme sentir culpable por tener la vida que tengo y por tener la edad que tengo.

- Quiero lo mejor para ti – Se defiende más tranquila – Eres mi única hija, y quiero que tengas lo que mayoría de las mujeres tienen: Un esposo e hijos preciosos.

- Tal vez no es lo que yo quiero tener – Se vuelve a defender.

- Siempre tienes que ser la diferente de la familia. Siempre – Ikuko la mira con severidad.

- Es mi vida, yo haré lo que desee con ella – Sanae la reta – Soy una adulta. Mamá.

- Que toma malas decisiones – Contraataca.

- Que aún no me haya casado y que no tenga cinco niños no me hace menos mujer – Argumenta – Soy inteligente. Quiero algo diferente.

- Ikuko y Sanae – Interrumpe Hayao Nakazawa – Ya es suficiente.

Los labios de ambas se sellan automáticamente.

Hayao Nakazawa puede que sea un hombre tranquilo y callado, pero cuando dice no, es no.

- Sanae merece una mejor bienvenida – Le reprocha – Y ven acá – Abre sus brazos. Ella lo abraza con cariño – Y tú señorita, deja a tu madre hablando sola.

- ¡Hayao! – Atsushi y Sanae ríen.

- Prefiero escuchar risas que gritos – Su hijo se acerca a él y le golpea el hombro en señal de camaradería masculina.

Adelantando un poco el tiempo, Sanae se acomodó en su antigua habitación. Su madre le había hecho algunos cambios como pintarla de un azul más claro, cambiar el gastado escritorio por un más moderno, la cama ahora es más grande al igual que closeth. Tal vez su madre sea la peor señalando sus defectos, pero en decoración es la mejor.

Yukari, como lo tenía planeado llegó a la casa de sus padres.

- ¿Ya pasó el caos? – Yukari disimulaba decepción – Diablos.

- Ja,ja,ja; supéralo bruja. Mi mamá y yo ya nos dijimos las verdades del año – Ambas caminan por las calles donde crecieron.

- Pagaría por verlo – Pide con anhelo.

- Creo Atsushi lo grabó – Miente con cinismo.

- ¿Cuánto querrá por una copia? – Sanae la empuja, pero ambas saben que fue en camaradería.

Las treintañeras caminaron hasta un parque donde se sentaron hablar.

- Linda, era tu amigo de cama – Le repite los mismo que le dijo al instante que ella la llamó para contarle lo que pasó con Keigo.

- Primero tú y luego Gabriela – Recuerda lo que ambas le dijeron la primera vez que les comentó lo de Keigo.. –

- Y ambas tenemos razón – Reconoce – Que el tipo te haya quitado la virginidad encima de una mesa de billar y que después de eso sorpresivamente te hubiese dejado ser su amiga por tanto tiempo no significa que tengas que llorar por él. Su novia te llamo zorra por los mensajes que él te mandó. ¡Supéralo, bruja!

- Lo intentaré – Voltea su rostro con el propósito demostrarle indiferencia a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Las conversaciones de Sanae, Gabriela y Yukari me matan; esas tres saben cómo mantener una buena charla XD<p>

El erotismo sucio salió de una profunda conversación con mi querida Kathe XD. La carne y la conciencia son un cuento… XD

Y ese Atsushi me recuerda tanto a mi querido hermanito -_-

Quiero enviarle un beso a Anita Misaki. Gracias por tu review y por hacerme saber que te encanta este intento de historia.

Espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo. Y ante cualquier error pido disculpas.

Les mando Besos y Bendiciones

Fleur Genevieve


	3. Chapter 3

**Y La Historia De Sanae Continúa**

Es sábado por la noche, pero ella no tiene la fiebre.

Las páginas de pornografía que tenía en su historial de favoritos ya han sido exploradas profudamente. Los géneros gay, lésbico, amateur y Heterosexual ya la habían aburrido en una sola noche. Está caliente, pero lo suficiente aburrida y desanimada para querer siquiera tocarse allá abajo.

Tanto Yukari como Gabriela estarían haciendo lo suyo. Yukari durmiendo a Ryoko o retozando bajo las sábanas con Ryo mientras Ryoko ve Tv. Gabriela tal vez salga con Genzo o también esté retozando con él bajo las sábanas. Todos tienen algo que hacer menos ella. Y todos tienen con quién acostarse, menos ella.

La casa de sus padres se encontraba en silencio y a oscuras. Tanto Ikuko como Hayao roncan plácida y tranquilamente. Y como siempre, ella se queda. Aunque ella tal vez… pudiera alistarse y salir un rato. El centro de Shizuoka está lleno de bares, restaurantes y moteles; por lo que era, es y siempre será la ubicación perfecta para satisfacer gustos y placeres mundanos. Placeres mundanos que ella no tiene ganas de satisfacer… bueno, no por esta noche. Por lo que en su último intento por encontrar algo interesante en la internet, abre su cuenta de correo y encuentra un E-mail de Keigo. Batallar por no abrirlo es tonto, pero tiene que demostrarse a sí misma que cuando se olvida, se olvida; pero al carajo, ella lo abre. Y sorprendida lee.

_Te pido disculpas por lo que te dije por teléfono. Soy un tonto, un tonto al que le encantaría verte. Sé que aún estás sola, y lo más probable más necesitada que nunca. Yo volveré hacer que tus noches de soltería sean candentes y alejadas de remordimientos._

_Cuando puedas por favor respóndeme._

¿A dónde había una licorería abierta cuando la necesitas? Ah, sí, es la 1:00 a.m, el único lugar donde conseguirás alcohol es en un bar, y recuerda que te negaste a levantar tu trasero perezoso.

Volviendo a leer el osado E-mail pensó en lo tonta que había sido por darle a ese imbécil el control de satisfacer vida sexual, de ofrecerle un espacio en su cama.

¿Y necesitada? ¿Desde cuándo estar aburrida y sola un sábado por la noche era estar necesitada? Bueno, él sabe que a ella le encanta Frank Sinatra y Louis Armstrong, y que con el simple hecho de llenar una habitación con la música de ambos la puede seducir y derretir, pero eso ya no le servirá; él la hirió y la hizo sentir como una mujerzuela. Ella tiene dignidad, la suficiente como responderle su prepotente E-mail de la forma más cínica y descarada posible.

_Keigo, mi querido Keigo._

_Por lo de aquel día, no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, entiendo que ahora no tengas pelotas que sostener por lo que tu novia tiene que tenerlas en sus manos y apretarlas lo suficientemente fuerte para que reacciones y logres hacer lo que ella te pida. Y lo de tonto… quédate con el título, lo tienes bien merecido además de ganártelo con honores. Y mis noches ahora son más tranquilas y llenas de pornografía desde que te fuiste. No te tengo en el teléfono quejándote de cómo te castigan en tu trabajo por lo incompetente que eres, y gracias al cielo que tampoco te tengo en mi apartamento comiéndote todo aquello que encuentras y dejando tu ropa interior sucia por todos lados, además de pedirme dinero cada vez que quieres irte a comer solo ya que no quieres gastarte lo tuyo. No te necesito, eres solo un pene, y para que te informes, hay miles de hombres con uno, y más grande que el tuyo. No te mandé al carajo antes, porque me aburría tener que encontrarme con idiotas como tú, pero que va, el sexo casual es mucho mejor que una amistad. _

_Me rompiste el himen, es todo, no te creas de lo mejor por eso. Ya han pasado diez años, y luego de esa noche, varios se encargaron de terminar de destrozar y desaparecer ese pedazo de tela que separaba a mi vagina de mi útero. _

_Y un consejo, el que te quieras mostrar como un descarado no te hace más deseable sino un maldito idiota. Y si vuelves a escribirme o inclusive a llegar a mi casa, me contactaré con la dueña de tus diminutas bolas y le diré que te quieres meter debajo de mi falda sin que ella se entere, y estoy segura que te dará una paliza. La que te mereces._

_Vete al diablo._

_Con amor, Sanae. _

Con satisfacción releyó el mensaje, y con éxtasis lo envió, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Cierra su laptop y se va a dormir con una sonrisa. Felices sueños para ti, Sanae.

Luego de esto nada pareció ser interesante y entretenido. Sanae pasó el domingo con sus padres y el lunes a primera hora llega a Tokio.

Valiéndose de su increíble trabajo como abogada, la castaña se encargó de investigar el nombre, teléfono y E-mail de la novia de Keigo, además de algunas cositas. Aunque de toda aquella información, lo único que le sirvió fue el E-mail.

Y con el egoísmo del verdadero artista, Sanae adjunta el usuario de la chica y le da reenviar al correo que Keigo le envió junto con su respuesta, y ríe para sus adentros con mordacidad.

Enero pasó sin problemas y sin nada interesante. El trabajo se hacía cada vez más pesado e interminable, pero Sanae sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

Luego de haberle respondido a Keigo y de reenviarle ese correo a su novia (O exnovia) Sanae no volvió a saber más de él. Mejor.

En fin, el verano se acerca. En Tokio por ser una ciudad tan movida no se puede apreciar el verano en sí, solo se puede observar a personas caminar con pantalones cortos y sandalias de plástico; pero en Shizuoka la estación más calurosa y divertida del año sí se reflejaría en cada esquina. Tiendas abarrotadas de trajes de baños y flotadores, piscinas inflables en los patios de las casas, se abriría la piscina pública, las escuelas y universidades cerrarían por tres largos meses, las tiendas venderían helado de miles sabores y agua de coco embotellada y enlatada. Las ventas en la heladería de su familia crecerían hasta 20%. Y gracias al cielo que ella tendrá vacaciones. Y la mayoría de las personas con las que creció estarían en Shizuoka disfrutando del sol y de las múltiples celebraciones que se presentan en el pueblo, además de las fiestas y cenas que Genzo haría en su enorme casa. ¡Ah! Y lo mejor es que pasaría más tiempo con Yukari.

- Espero verte libre de trabajo – Le advirtió su mejor amiga por teléfono.

Y así sería. La pasará increíble. Sin novio. Sin amigo. Solo ella, el verano, alcohol y mucha diversión.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Sé que el capítulo es muy corto, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo además de no poder dormir bien. Y el andar somnolienta no me ayuda mucho si quiero escribir.

Alejándome de las excusas, espero que les guste este cortico.

Y... Pido excusas por el comienzo. ¡Dios! ja,ja,ja. Yo y mi locura con poner a Sanae y a la pornografía junta. ¡Chicas, no soy una pervertida! ja,ja,ja,ja.

Y también quiero agregar que el párrafo del reenvío del correo es una frase que se encuentra en el Fantasma de Canterville de Oscar Wilde. Sentí que debía parodiar un poco esa frase.

Le mando besos y muchos abrazos a:

Mi querida KaticaXKatika

A la encantadora Anita Misaki

Y a la preciosa JulietaG.28

¡Gracias por su apoyo, hermosas!

Cualquier error por favor me lo hacen saber.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo

Besos y Bendiciones

Gevieve Wundt


End file.
